Infinite Crisis
Infinite Crisis is published by DC Comics. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Infinite Crisis #6: 05 Apr 2006 Current Issue :Infinite Crisis #7: 03 May 2006 Next Issue :none Status Monthly mini-series (seven issues) Characters Main Characters *'Superman' *'Batman' *'Wonder Woman' *'Donna Troy' *'Supergirl' *'Power Girl' *'Superman (Earth 2)' *'Superboy (Earth Prime)' *'Alexander Luthor' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Infinite Crisis #7 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Infinite Crisis #6 Infinite Crisis #5 Infinite Crisis #4 Infinite Crisis #3 Infinite Crisis #2 Infinite Crisis #1 Everything is falling apart. In the ruins of the JLA Watchtower, the disagreement between Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman reaches a breaking point, and they battle Mongul. In the Polaris Galaxy, a cosmic storm interrupts the war between Thanagar & Rann, and threatens to destroy the universe; while back on Earth, Donna Troy is gathering a group of heroes--including Supergirl & Starfire--to leave Earth to battle the cosmic threat. Near Metropolis, the Freedom Fighters battle members of the Secret Society of Super-Villains, with deadly consequences. The Spectre destroys the Rock of Eternity, raining chaos over Gotham City. A multitude of OMACs are gathering, but for what purpose? All seems lost... But beyond space and time, four mysterious figures break out of their pocket dimension: The original super-hero, Superman of Earth-2, along with Lois Lane of Earth-2, Superboy of Earth-Prime, and Alexander Luthor of Earth-3! Past Storylines "Crisis of Conscience" JLA #115-120. While the Justice League wrestles with the revelations of their past actions in Identity Crisis and battles many of the members of the old Secret Society of Super-Villains, Despero arrives on Earth and mind-controls many of the members. After Despero is defeated, a mystery man wearing a red cape destroys the JLA Watchtower. "Villains United" Lex Luthor forms a new Secret Society of Super-Villains, but six villains, The Secret Six, refuse to join. "Rann-Thanagar War" The Evil Onimar Synn leads displaced Thanagarians to invade the planet Rann. "The OMAC Project" Max Lord uses Checkmate and the OMAC corps, a secret anti-meta-human cyborg force created by Batman and controlled by an orbiting satellite AI known as Brother Eye, to wage war against the meta-human community. When Lord gains mental control over Superman, he is killed by Wonder Woman, and control over the OMACs is left solely under Brother Eye's direction. "Day of Vengeance" Eclipso takes control of Jean Loring's body and convinces the Spectre to destroy all magic. Shadowpact, a group of misfit mystical heroes, forms to stop them. "The Return of Donna Troy" "Countdown" The Blue Beetle discovers that the secret organization Checkmate is now dedicated to stopping super-heroes, and is killed by former ally Max Lord, now the head of Checkmate. "Identity Crisis" "The Kingdom" "Zero Hour: Crisis in Time" "Crisis on Infinite Earths" When the Powerful Anti-Monitor attempts to detroy the multiverse, the heroes of multiple worlds and dimensions and times join forces to stop him. In the process, the multiple realities are merged into one. Collections *'Crisis on Multiple Earths, vol. 4' - Collects Justice League of America #122-124, #135-137 and #147-148. "In this latest collection of team-ups, meet the heroes of Earth-S, led by the Earth's Mightiest Mortal, Captain Marvel, as well as the Legion of Super-Heroes." - (forthcoming, May 2006) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Geoff Johns; Artists: Phil Jimenez & Andy Lanning; Guest art in certain sections by George Perez & Jerry Ordway; Colorists: Jeremy Cox & Guy Major; Letterer: Nick J. Napolitano. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. Links * DC Comics - Publisher's Website * Crisis Counseling * wikipedia:Infinite Crisis Category:Super-Hero